The Boy Who Is Unforgivable
by Stereestar
Summary: A tale told via headlines and testimony. Betrayal, justice and eventual revenge. Very Dark In Spots
1. 23 October 1995

**Author's Notes: I am using an actual calendar for the dates in the story unlike JKR who comes up with her own date schemes.**

**Daily Prophet  
****Monday 23 October 1995**

_**The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable!**_

Dispatches and news around the Ministry and Hogwarts has reported that Harry James Potter has been arrested this last Sunday evening. Based on multiple sources, it is reported that Mr. Potter in a fit of what some are calling insanity or finally cracking under the pressure for lying to the Ministry for so long or truly showing his true colors after killing Cedric Diggory, has apparently raped two female students, cast the unforgiveable _Crucio_ spell on four other students and hitting one other female student _WITH THE KILLING CURSE!_

This is a breaking story and the Daily Prophet will be sure to be avidly covering the story.

See page 4 for bio of Harry Potter  
See page 5 for recap of Ministry Trial Against Harry Potter  
See page 6 for recap of Tri Wizard Tournament  
See page 13 for Editorial "_HELP! My Hyphen key is broken._"


	2. 25 October 1995

**Authors Note: A REALLY BIG THANKS to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out formatting issues.**

* * *

**Daily Prophet  
****Wednesday 25 October 1995**

_**Death & Rape At Hogwarts!**_

A clearer picture has emerged regarding what happened Sunday with _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable._ Based on the reports filed with the Ministry as well as with Saint Mungo's Hospital, it appears that early on Sunday morning Mr. Potter cornered and forced 4th Year Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley into an unused classroom. She was then bound and stripped against her will and subsequently and repeatedly raped and sodomized. However, _The Boy_ then proceeded to corner and force 5th Year Gryffindor Prefect Hermione Granger into yet another unused classroom where she was subjected to the same fate as Ms. Weasley.

While the two tragically young witches were bound, and being forced to do unmentionable things, Ms. Weasley's brother Ronald, 5th Year Gryffindor Prefect along with 5th Year Slytherin Prefect Draco Malfoy along with two other Slytherin students searched Hogwarts Castle looking for their missing classmates. Apparently during the search on the 3rd Floor, they came across Mr. Potter looking worse for wear. While questioning him, the Prefects and their friends heard the young witches calls for help and tried to stop him from fleeing. While they were able to heroically stall him, Mr. Potter went _DARK_ and proceeded to cast the _Crucio _spell hitting Prefect Weasley and Prefect Malfoy's two friends while Prefect Malfoy was able to swiftly dodge the incoming spell. Before Mr. Potter could recast the spell, 4th Year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood arrived at the scene of the crime and was attempting to get everyone to calm down when she was struck by the _Killing Curse_ cast by Mr. Potter.

The four brave students were then saved by the heroic actions for Defense Against Dark Arts Professor Dolores Umbridge who managed to stun and incarcerate Mr. Potter before anyone else was further injured.

This is part of a continuing story and the Daily Prophet will be sure to fully cover the story.

See page 5 for summary of the Love Interests of Harry Potter  
See page 6 for Professor Umbridge's goals at Hogwarts  
See page 13 for Editorial _"Why are there so many unmonitored empty classrooms at Hogwarts?"_


	3. 27 October 1995

**Daily Prophet  
****Friday 27 October 1995**

_**TRIAL MONDAY**_

The Ministry of Magic has announced that a full trial in front of the Wizengamot will be held Monday afternoon for _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable_. While still considered a minor by age, there have been calls and citations made by the Ministry that this is incorrect in this due his competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as his prior trial. Minister of Magic Fudge has state "_that while he is a minor, he has and we have conferred the status of him being an of age wizard"._

How this statement will impact sentencing remains to be seen.

In related news: Minister Fudge has announced that DADA Professor Delores Umbridge will receive the Order of Merlin 3rd Class for her actions at Hogwarts this last Sunday.

See Page 13 Editorial "_Of age or not? What was the point of the first trial if of age?"_


	4. 29 October 1995

**Daily Prophet  
****Sunday Edition 29 October 1995**

_**Pregnant! Triplets!**_

Saint Mungo's rumor mill was in a tizzy Saturday afternoon as news came forth that Ms. Ginevra Weasley, one of the unfortunate rape victims of _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable_, is not only pregnant but is expecting triplets. While it would be expected that news of a medical nature should be confidential, this news turned out to be too much not to be spread around.

Mrs. Molly Weasley in an interview with our own Rita Skeeter confirmed the news that her daughter was indeed pregnant with triplets. In addition to that, Mrs. Weasley informed us that her daughter is expecting all boys based on the test results. While shocked hearing this and the circumstances of the pregnancy Ms. Skeeter's concern over whether or not these boys would be 'nameless bastard children' were quickly curtailed. Mrs. Weasley then stated "_There has been an existing marriage contract between "The Boy" and my Ginny since that fateful day when his parents died. So with this pregnancy the boys will not be nameless and the first born will be the future Lord Potter per the terms of the contract."_

Mrs. Weasley then went on to elaborate that _The Boy_ is also the heir of Peverral and Gryffindor.

Shocked is what we here at the Daily Prophet right now.

See Page 4 for full interview  
See Page 6 for history of House Peverral and House Gryffindor  
See Page 7 for commentary regarding the impact of this event on the Wizengamot  
See Page 13 for editorial _"Which is faster? The speed of magic? Light? Rumors?"_


	5. 30 October 1995

**Daily Prophet  
****Special Evening Addition  
****Monday 30 October 1995**

**GUILTY**

In a rare instance of the Light, Grey and Dark factions of the Wizengamot standing together found Harry James Potter unanimously guilty of the following charges.

Assault and Battery of one Hermione Jean Granger  
Five counts of rape of one Hermione Jean Granger  
Five counts of sodomy of one Hermione Jean Granger  
Five counts of sodomy of one Ginevra Molly Weasley  
One count of casting the Unforgiveable Crucio on Heir of House Crabbe  
One count of casting the Unforgiveable Crucio on Heir of House Goyle  
One count of casting the Unforgiveable Crucio on member of House Weasley  
One count of attempting to cast the Unforgiveable Crucio on Heir of House Malfoy  
One count of casting the Unforgiveable Killing curse on one Luna Selene Lovegood

The charges of rape against Ginevra Molly Weasley were dropped due to the existing marriage contract and resulting pregnancy.

Sentencing arguments will be heard tomorrow in a special session of the Wizengamot.

See page 2 for full trial details  
See page 4 for profile on Hermione Jean Granger and her condemning testimony  
See page 5 for arguments for/against veritasium, magical oath and pensive use during trial  
See page 6 for Wizengamut/Ministry stance why these were not used  
See page 7 for on the street reactions in Diagon Alley  
See page 13 for editorial "_Who is really responsible for this? His Guardians? His Headmaster?"_


	6. 31 October 1995

**Daily Prophet  
****Special Evening Edition  
****Tuesday 31 October 1995**

_**LIFE!**_

After hours of deliberations, the Wizengamot has decided that Harry James Potter, _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable, _will be sentenced to a LIFE sentence in the maximum security section of Azkaban Prison. While a number argued for _The Boy_ to be sent through the Veil of Death or given the Dementor's Kiss, Headmaster Dumbledore was able to get the majority of the Wizengamot to show some mercy in allowing _The Boy_ to be reminded of his crimes daily rather than to quickly pass on to the "_Next Great Adventure."_

DMLE Head Amelia Bones has stated that _The Boy _will be transferred to Azkaban this evening.

See page 2 for full details of the sentencing hearing  
See page 4 for reaction from Traditionalist Head Lord Malfoy  
See page 5 for reaction from Moderate Head Lord Greengrass  
See page 6 for reaction from Light Faction Leader Lord Abbot  
See page 7 for reactions from House Weasley  
See page 8 for reactions from Minister of Magic Fudge  
See page 13 for editiorial "_Is a life sentence crueler than a quick death?"_


	7. 2 November 1995

**Daily Prophet  
****Thursday 2 November 1995  
****Page 8**

**Suicide at Hogwarts**

Yesterday morning school officials at Hogwarts discovered the body of Muggleborn 5th Year Gryffindor Prefect Hermione Jean Granger at the base of the school's Astronomy Tower. Reports from those of her House stated that she was in the common room after the Halloween Feast, where there were stories and discussions regarding former classmate _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable, _who was likely in route to Azkaban after his conviction in which the victim provided very damning evidence of her assault and subsequent rape_. _While none are aware why she did it, but apparently after hearing one story she promptly rushed up to her dorm room and then soon left saying that she needed something from the Library. As this was considered normal behavior, no one thought anything was amiss.

After discovering her body, her dorm room was checked and a suicide note was found on her pillow next to her broken wand.

The note stated

_I have betrayed_

_I have been betrayed_

_I betray no more_

See following article with statement from Lord Malfoy "as to why muggleborn students should not attend Hogwarts."


	8. 5 November 1995

**Daily Prophet Sunday Edition  
****5 November 1995  
****Page 2**

**Chaos at Hogwart's Quiditch Match**

The first match of the Hogwart's Quiditch season of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was proceeding as normal in a tight game when chaos slowly settled onto the match. With the score tied at 80 – 80, the two bludgers in use suddenly started targeting specific members of both Quiditch teams. The targeted included Gregory Goyle Jr and Vincent Crabbe (Slyther Beaters), Draco Malfoy (Slytherin Seeker) and Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor Keeper).

Neither side could defend these players from the repeated attacks and the players were only targeted until they had been de-broomed from a fairly great height and fell to the pitch at which point the bludgers repeatedly pummeled the fallen players until they were rendered unconscious with multiple fractures.

Teachers and staff were unable to render assistance during these attacks by the bludgers as they were also under attack by a great number of mail owls sweeping in and clawing their way through the crowd.

First to fall from their broom was Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley, who once he had fallen, a great white owl swooped in, clawed the boy's face and then proceeded to fly off with the boy's Firebolt broom in to the Forbidden Forrest. The owl then returned, empty clawed, to subsequently attack and claw the face of one Ginevra Weasley. Once done, the owl then managed to return to the Quiditch Pitch and captured the Golden Snitch. In an act of defiance, the owl then flew to the teacher's and staff's tower and proudly displayed their catch. This was quickly cut short as Potions Professor and Head of House Slytherin Severus Snape cast a _Maxima Bombarda _causing the owl to burst into a mass of bloody feathers to the pitch below.

The owl was later identified as belonging to former student _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable._

Headmaster Dumbledore later informed the school that the possessed bludgers were the work of a house elf that was exceptionally loyal to _The Boy_ and has been dealt with by Caretaker Filch.

See page 13 for editorial _"Just how safe is the safest school?"_

* * *

**Back to where I had started after fixing the formatting issues. Thanks again anon!**

**BTW next 16 chapters are complete**


	9. 19 December 1995

**Daily Prophet**

**Tuesday 19 December 1995**

**Page 6**

**Attack at Ministry of Magic**

Sometime during the early hours of yesterday morning, Arthur Weasley, an employee of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was discovered injured in the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Apparently while walking the halls near the Department of Mystery, Mr. Weasley was attacked by an unknown assailant/creature and was near death when discovered by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and immediately taken to St. Mungo's for treatment.

This marks the second unusual incident near the Department of Mysteries this year.

See following article regarding previous incident involving Sturgis Podmore.

See page 13 for editorial _"Just how secure is the Ministry building itself?"_


	10. 2 January 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**2 January 1996**

**Page 2**

**New Warden at Azkaban**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced today that the Warden of Azkaban has been replaced due to an undisclosed security incident last month. Replacing the Warden is Delores Umbridge, the former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and now former Hogwarts Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Minister cited her exceptional bravery and steadfastness in dealing with _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable_ as well as her loyalty to the Ministry as reasons for her appointment.

See page 13 for editorial "_Just how many DADA professors must we go through until the curse is solved?"_


	11. 17 March 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Special Evening Edition**

**17 March 1996**

**BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced during a press conference this afternoon that there had been a breakout at Azkaban in the early morning hours today.

"_It is with great regret that I inform Magical Britain that there was an attack upon Azkaban prison this morning. Under the leadership of wanted fugitive Sirius Black, he and other Death Eaters managed to breach the security wards of Azkaban and make their way into the prison. While our aurors fought valiantly, they were unable to fully stop the attack._

_The enemy forces were able to free a number of formerly convicted Death Eaters and other prisoners._

_However, under the valiant defense of Warden Delores Umbridge, they were able to prevent these forces from freeing "The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable"._

Minister Fudge then went on to recommend that Warden Umbridge would be receiving her second Order of Merlin (no class specified yet) for her actions.

See page 2 for more details  
See page 3 for list of escapees  
See page 4 for citation and ceremony of Warden Umbridge's previous Order of Merlin  
See page 13 for editorial _"Why is it that we are plagued by Death Eaters still?"_


	12. 2 April 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Tuesday 2 April 1996**

**Second Attack at Azkaban**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced during a press conference yesterday afternoon that there had been an attempted breakout at Azkaban in the early morning.

"_Early this morning Sirius Black, the werewolf Remus Lupin and half-giant Rubeus Hagrid were killed during their attempt to free "The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable" from Azkaban prison."_

While details and questions were not provided, the Minister did state that it was due to the constant and superior vigilance of Warden Delores Umbridge.

The Daily Prophet attempted to get a response from Headmaster Dumbledore as to why the former DADA professor AND Professor of Care Of Magical Creatures were involved in this plot.

DMLE Head Amelia Bones had no comments either when asked about why other Death Eater were not apparently involved in the attempted break out.

See page 2 for full details  
See page 13 for editorial "_Must we take a heavier stance on dark creatures?"_


	13. 20 July 1996

**Witch Weekly Magazine**

**Week Ending 20 July 1996**

**EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS AND INTERVIEW WITH LADY POTTER & HER TRIPLETS!**

In the early morning hours of last Saturday, the lovely Ginevra Potter 'nee Weasley gave birth to her triplets. It gives us great pleasure to let everyone know that the mother and children are all in perfect health.

While the circumstances regarding their conception is surrounded in tragedy, there is a great sense of happiness within the household that all are safe and well.

The names and Titles Presumed based on birth order are as follows.

Arthur Albus Potter (Named after Ginevra's father and Headmaster of Hogwarts)

Gideon Severus Peverell (Named after Mrs. Weasley's brother and Potions Profession Severus Snape)

Fabian Cornelius Gryffindor (Named after Mrs. Weasley's brother and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge)

The three unfortunately all have the distinct messy black hair and green eyes of _The Boy Who Is Unforgiveable _but we have been told that is the only trait they will ever share with their father.

See the following pages for all the details and exclusive photos of the family.


	14. 1 August 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Thursday 1 August 1996**

**Lockdown at Gringotts!**

Yesterday Diagon Alley, in what should have been the news of the day, was all abuzz with the first sighting of Lady Ginevra Potter, her mother Mrs. Molly Weasley and the triplets as they made their way through the Alley for some shopping and banking at Gringotts became a scene of confusion as Gringotts promptly forced all patrons out and barred the doors closed.

Gringotts subsequently issued a press release state that _"pursuant to the Gringotts Charter of 1707, the Goblin Nation will be completing a complete audit of all records and banking transcripts held at Gringotts. The Goblin Nation will be in contact with the Ministry For (sic) Magic regarding any questions or discoveries made during the investigation pursuant to the Charter. The Bank of Gringotts will be closed until such time as all questions have been adequately answered and investigations completed."_

Ministry of Magic officials have yet to comment upon what has transpired.

This is a breaking story and the Prophet will be sure to keep to keep all up to date.

See page 13 for editorial "_Why do we trust the goblins with our gold?"_


	15. 8 August 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Thursday 8 August 1996**

**DAY 7**

**Gringotts Lockdown Continues**

The lockdown of Gringotts Bank has reached a full week of closure. People up and down the breadth of the country are now beginning to become concerned over the lack of access. While most families have some galleons on hand, it has been reported that a number of families are down to the last few knuts on hand as the closure reaches a week in length.

Other businesses and employees of the Ministry have expressed their concern over payroll which in many cases will be due next Thursday.

Ministry officials are still silent over inquiries regarding the Gringotts Charter of 1707 and what discussions have taken place with the Goblins of Gringotts.

See page 2 for article on the missing whereabouts of Lady Potter and family  
See page 13 for editorial _"What you can do for your neighbors in these times."_


	16. 11 August 1996

**Daily Prophet Sunday Edition**

**11 August 1996**

**Azkaban Seized!**

For unknown reasons, the goblins of Gringotts have seized Azkaban Prison. In a statement released by the "_Goblin Horde", _they state that _"pursuant to the 1707 Treaty of Magicae Britannia, the Goblin Horde was requested to seize Azkaban Prison in conjunction with the investigation initiated on 31 July of this year."_

The statement then went on to explain that what few prisoners that were sentenced to Azkaban are now under guard at Gringotts and that all employees of Azkaban to include guards and warden are also fully accountable and "enjoying goblin hospitality". Additionally, Gringotts has announced that it will accept any new prisoners while Azkaban is being held by the Goblin Horde.

See page 3 for further details  
See page 13 for editorial _"Why has the public not received any information regarding these Treaties of 1707? What is being hidden?"_


	17. 14 August 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Wednesday 14 August 1996**

**Gringotts to Open Today**

**Sort of …**

The Goblins of Gringotts announced yesterday that they will once again open their doors for deposits and "limited" withdrawals today. Vault access will be denied as the Goblins state "the investigation that was instigated on 31 July is still ongoing."

There was no further comment made by Gringotts as to why patrons were limited to no more than 30 Sickles per day.

See page 2 for further details  
See page 3 for Ministry response  
See page 13 for editorial "_Is the Quibbler right about the significance of 30 Silver Sickles?"_


	18. 16 August 1996

**Daily Prophet  
****Special Evening Edition**

**16 August 1996**

**DIAGON ALLEY & MINISTRY  
****ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS!  
****LED BY HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!?**

In a brazen two pronged assault occurring simultaneously, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic.

The forces at Diagon Alley were lead by Death Eater Inner member Bellatrix Lestrange were attempting to break into Gringotts. This attack was quickly squashed as the Goblin Horde managed to rout the attack and push them back into Diagon Alley were they apparated away.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic, Death Eater forces led by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named swarmed the atrium and proceeded to get into a running battle through the halls of the Ministry. While some attempted to capture/kill the Minister of Magic and DMLE Head Amelia Bones another team led by _You Know Who_ attempted to break into the Department of Mysteries. While these attacks failed, at great cost of life, it has been confirmed by multiple witnesses that _You Know Who _is back.

See page 2 for more details  
See page 5 for Ministry statement  
See page 6 for Goblin Horde statement  
See editorial on page 13 on "_The Boy was right….he is back!"_


	19. 18 August 1996

**Daily Prophet Sunday Edition**

**18 August 1996**

**Ministry of Magic & Hogwarts Seized  
****Goblin Horde on the move**

In a stunning move yesterday, the Goblin Horde seized control of both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. Fortunately, this was a fairly peaceful takeover as the Horde basically marched in and said that "We are now in control of this facility. Could you all please leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you."

The only odd occurrence during this seizure was that certain individuals were presented with an embossed scroll. These individuals included Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Minister of Magic Fudge. Rumors have it that these are orders for these individuals to remain in country and be "_ready for judgement pursuant to the Treaties of 1707"._

The Goblin Horde released a statement that "the Goblin Horde had been summoned and instructed to seize both the Ministry For (sic) Magic and Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in order to fulfill an ongoing investigation. The Horde complied."

The Goblin Horde also stated that they will have further comments tomorrow regarding the status of all aurors and the DMLE.

See page 2 for full details  
See page 13 for editorial "_Why did Professor Binns never teach us once about the Treaties of 1707 and why have we not received any Ministry response?"_


	20. 20 August 1996

**Daily Prophet**

**Tuesday 20 August 1996**

**Mixed Forces Patrolling Magical Britain**

Following the fall of the Ministry and Hogwarts, unique teams of individuals have been seen patrolling Diagon Alley, including other attached alleys, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow as well as other locales in which much of the citizens are magical. These teams appear to be comprised of at least one Auror/Hit Wizard, a member of the Goblin Horde, a member of Britain's muggle armed forces/police (auror equivalent) and some other military force known as "the Ghurkas".

What is unique is that while the Goblins are equipped with standard poleaxes/spears/swords/axes the muggle dressed members all proudly display wands on their chest in a quick draw fashion. This all the while they are also carrying "small arms" otherwise known as "pistols" and "assault rifles".

In a statement by the Goblin Horde it was announced that "In order to provide adequate security in Magical Britain, it has been authorized that patrols comprising mixed magical individuals will commence immediately. Those individuals that are not Goblin or Aurors are muggle born or squib individuals that could not find their place in Magical Britain and chose to server Her Majesty's Government."

When asked about the "Ghurkas", Goblin Horde Leader Ragnok just smiled and said "if a member of the Horde and a Ghurka were in a knife fight, I would put money on the Ghurka."

The final comment that left the press gathering in an uproar was when it was stated that "any Death Eater or violent attack on any patrol will be met with lethal force."

See page 2 for further details  
See page 3 for History of the Ghurkas  
See page 4 for Headmaster Dumbledore's call for the release of Harry Potter due to a prophecy  
See page 13 for editorial "_Why do we feel safer now with these new patrols?"_


	21. 25 August 1996

**Daily Prophet Sunday Edition**

**25 August 1996**

**Goblin Horde Calls For Special Assembly**

The Goblin Horde has called for a special assembly on Monday 2 September at 10:00. The list of mandatory invitees include:

All Heads of Houses and Heirs that have a seat in the Wizengamot  
All current Proxies in unclaimed seats  
All Ministers and Department Heads of the Ministry For (sic) Magic  
Head of DMLE  
Representative of Department of Mysteries  
Headmaster and all Head of Houses of Hogwarts  
All Members of House Weasley (missing members will be made available)  
Representative of Saint Mungo's  
Wizarding Wireless Network (to provide live broadcast)  
Members of the press to include Editor In Chief of the Daily Prophet

It has been advised that due to security conditions at the Ministry that people start queueing early for entry and that the gates will open at 07:00 for 'security screening'.

No further details were provided

See page 13 for editorial "_Is this the kick off of a Goblin War or ?"_


	22. 30 August 1996

**BBC News at 22:00  
Friday 30 August 1996**

"_Finally in our last story of the evening._

_While the summer holidays are almost over and the majority of tourists have left for the season, the Crown and The Tower of London has announced that The Tower will be closed for the week starting 1 September. _

_The Crown in their statement stated that "her Majesty has discovered an ancient tradition that can only take place within The Tower grounds." _

_When pressed for comment, the Crown's response was "Much like the keeping of the Ravens at the Tower of London, our historians have discovered other traditions that will ensure the safety of Britain"._

_The Crown went on to state that security will be heavily enforced and the press and public are advised not attempt a breach or "face the harshest of Tower penalties."_


	23. 1 September 1996

**Daily Prophet Sunday Edition**

**1 September 1996**

**Mandatory Proceedings  
****Mandatory Acknoweledgement**

The Goblin Horde announced yesterday the proceeding at the Ministry of Magic to be held tomorrow at 10:00 sharp and must be fully attended by those invited. Failure to comply will result in complete forfeiture of all vaults and all physical/business assets owned will be seized. Those attempting to flee or fail to attend will have bounties on they and their families.

Gringotts has also announced that those willing to take a magical oath that they have listened to the broadcast and/or read the transcripts and subsequently shown photos of physical evidence presented will be allowed to gain full access to their accounts and vaults.

See page 13 for editorial "_Just what will happen in order for everything at Gringotts to return to normal?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well besides the fact that JKR created the sandbox and I am just playing with it for my own amusement, I wanted to let everyone know that updates will be coming soon. **

**This chapter marks a good breaking spot in the story.**

**Not sure if I want to do chapter by chapter or wait until the anticipated 14 more chapters are done before the next breaking spot. With an anticipated 10 more chapters after that.**


End file.
